


Овсянка остынет

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [8]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Слава, Замай и немного каши
Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Овсянка остынет

— Слава, вставай.  
— Не буду.  
— Слава.  
Вместо ответа Слава укрылся с головой одеялом и для надежности отгородился от Андрея подушкой.  
— Второй день уже лежишь, — пробормотал Андрей.  
Он приоткрыл окно, раздвинул шторы — в комнате сразу стало светлее, покосился на кровать — Слава все так же лежал, только теперь еще и спиной повернулся. Андрей сел рядом, погладил Славу по плечу:  
— Овсянка остынет.  
— Ну и ладно, — раздался приглушенный Славин голос.  
— Ты обещал Ване демки сбросить.  
— Потом отправлю.  
— И Филя без тебя скучает.  
— Миша за ним присмотрит.  
Андрей вздохнул, продолжил рассеяно гладить Славу по плечу. В целом, конечно, Слава был прав: и демки можно потом сбросить, и за котом есть, кому присмотреть, — но если Славу сейчас не расшевелить, он и неделю пролежит в апатичном состоянии.  
«Может, Ваню из Москвы позвать?»  
С одной стороны, Ванечка знал как Славу взбодрить, с другой, мог вполне забрать себе кусок одеяла и часть кровати, чтобы валяться рядом со Славой в знак солидарности. Не то чтобы Андрею было жалко для Вани одеяла или места на кровати, но он уже привык, что место возле Славы — всегда его.  
«Не буду пока Ваню беспокоить, может, Славу отпустит», — решил Андрей.  
Он погладил Славу по голове, поправил ему подушку.  
— У тебя ноги торчат, простудишься.  
Слава послушно втянул ноги внутрь своего одеяльного убежища, завозился, пытаясь устроиться удобней.  
— От всего под одеялом не спрячешься, — тихо сказал Андрей. — От себя тоже.  
Слава что-то ответил, но Андрей лишь разобрал «раньше работало».  
— Раньше тебе было лет меньше. Что? Слав, я тебя сквозь одеяло почти не слышу.  
Слава сел, поджав под себя ноги, накинул одеяло на плечи.  
— Говорил, что от одного года ничего не меняется, подумаешь, двадцать девять, тридцать.  
— Я тоже так думал, пока тридцать не исполнилось. Кризис, Слав, он всех накрывает. — Он убрал отросшие пряди волос со Славиного лица, подтянул повыше сползшее с плеча одеяло — от окна тянуло холодом.  
— Полежу еще, — хмуро сказал Слава, укладываясь обратно на подушку. Но хотя бы с головой не укрывается, уже хорошо.  
— Ладно. — Андрей вышел из комнаты, прикрыв дверь.

***

Слава сам пришел на кухню через пару часов, завернутый в одеяло и в тапочках.  
— А овсянка еще осталась? — Он заглянул в кастрюльку, стоящую на плите. — О, теплая еще.  
— Давай в тарелку положу. — Андрей закрыл ноутбук, сдвинул его в сторону, освобождая место на столе.  
— И еще чай свежий заварим. У меня идея для трека появилась, даже накидал кое-что в уме, — замялся Слава. — Помнишь мультик про «Чучело-мяучело»?  
— Не очень. — Андрей поставил перед Славой тарелку с овсянкой и приготовился слушать.


End file.
